The Simpsons Skateboarding 2
The Simpsons Skateboarding 2 is an extreme sports video game on the Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintento GameCube and Microsoft Windows Characters This game it has only feature 24 playable characters and 6 unlock characters 'Playable Characters' # Homer Simpson # Bart Simpson # Lisa Simpson # Marge Simpson # Nelson Muntz # Otto Mann # Professor Frink # Krusty the Clown # Chief Wiggum # Barney Grumble (new) # Groudskeeper Willie (new) # Abraham Simpson (new) # Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (new) # Moe Szyslak (new) # Ned Flanders (new) # Reverend Lovejoy (new) # Snake Jailbird (new) # Bumblebee Man (new) # Comic Book Guy (new) # Edna Krabappel (new) # Ralph Wiggum (new) # Milhouse Van Houten (new) # Seymour Skinner (new) # Mayor Quimby (new) 'Unlock Characters' #Charles Montgomery Burns #Cletus Spuckler #Disco Stu # # #Waylon Smithers Non-Playable Characters # Agnes Skinner # Captain Horatio McCallister # Carl Carlson # Dolph Starbeam # Dr. Hibbert # Dr. Nick Riviera # Duffman # Eddie # Gil Gunderson # Hans Moleman # Helen Lovejoy # Jacqueline Bouvier # Jasper Beardly # Kearney Zzyzwicz # Kent Brockman # Kirk Van Houston # Lenny Leonard # Lou # Luann Van Houston # Martin Prince # Miss Hoover # Rainier Wolfcastle # Rod Flanders # Squeaky-Voiced Teen # Superintendent Gary Chalmers # Todd Flanders # Uter Zorker Levels # Evergreen Terrace # Springfield Elementary # Downtown # Burns' Mansion # Construction Site # Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre Mini Golf # Krustylu Studios # Springfield Mall # Itchy & Scratchy Land # Nuclear Power Plant # Springfield Gorge # Springfield Zoo # Barney's Bowl-A-Rama # Springfield Mall # Krustyland Soundtrack *All the Small Things - Blink-182 *Bullion - Millencolin *Do the Bartman - The Simpsons *Everlong - Foo Fighters *Every Morning - Sugar Ray *Fly - Sugar Ray *Highway to Hell - AC/DC *My Own Worst Enemy - Lit *Salvation - Rancid *Self Esteem - The Offspring *Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana *The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones *Warning - Green Day *Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses *Withs Arms Wide Open - Creed Quotes Homer Simpson *(Introduction) Whatever. *(Introduction) Homer 4 Hire at your service! *(Introduction) It's crashing time! *(Introduction) Let's do this thing! *(Introduction) Oh! Can I come? *(While grinding) Just call me ''Air ''Homer! *(While grinding) Woo-hoo! you should be in cannonball run. *(While grinding) Vengeance will be mine. *(While Grinding) USA! USA! *(While Grinding) Alright! *(While Grinding) Woohoo! Alright! *(While Grinding) That's a spicy meatball! *(While Grinding) That was too easy. *(While Grinding) Did I do great or really great? *(While Grinding) I am so smart, I am so smart, S-M-R-T--- I mean S-M-A-R-T! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My ass! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My back! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My neck! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My head! *(Getting hurt) Hey, was up with that! *(Getting hurt) I feel bad about myself. *(Getting hurt) Please don't sue! *(Getting hurt) D'oh! *(Getting hurt) Homer hates losing... HOMER SMASH! *(Getting hurt) This is so painful! *(Getting hurt) Why you skater... oh wait, that's Bart discussion! *(Getting hurt) Why me. *(Getting hurt) Damn straight! *(Getting hurt) Aw, I bit my tongue. *(Getting hurt) Aw, I swallowed my gum! *(Getting hurt) Mistakes were made! *(Getting hurt) I'm not a very good driv... I mean skater. *(Getting hurt) I have no insurance! *(Getting hurt) Aw, this video game su-ucks! *(Getting hurt) Stupid skateboard into a video game! *(Getting hurt) Lousy generic villains. Bart Simpson *(Introduction) Fine by me! *(Introduction) You got it! *(Introduction) Well am I glad to see you? *(While grinding) Eat my dust, dust eaters! *(While grinding) Oh-ho, that was the coolest. *(While grinding) Yeah, I totally rule! *(While grinding) I'm the greateast of All-Time *(While grinding) What's my name? Boo-yah! *(While grinding) Give it up for America's bad boy! *(While grinding) All right, that was so cool! *(While grinding) Cowabunga, dude! *(While grinding) I AM THE KING! *(Getting hurt) My butt hurts. *(Getting hurt) Loser. *(Getting hurt) Oh, man, this sucks! *(Getting hurt) Oh, man, this sucks and blows! *(Getting hurt) Ugh, my ovaries! *(Getting hurt) Charlie horse! Charlie horse!! *(Getting hurt) Careful, I bruise easily. *(Getting hurt) Ow, my coccyx! *(Getting hurt) Eep! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my skull, my beautiful skull. *(Getting hurt) Nooooooooooooo... (pause) ...ooooooo! *(Getting hurt) That's not fair! *(Getting hurt) This sucks. *(Getting hurt) Boring. *(Getting hurt) Ah, this sucks. Lisa Simpson *(Introduction) Welcome aboard. *(While grinding) Incoming bad guy! *(While grinding) All for Lisa! *(While grinding) I go girl! *(While grinding) KID POWER! *(While grinding) Easy as pie! The number that is. *(While grinding) Hello Springfield! *(While grinding) Ah, sweet forward momentum! *(While grinding) I am the lizard queen *(While grinding) Ah, smell the fresh air. *(While grinding) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *(While grinding) I hope Justin Timberlake is watching me! *(Getting hurt) Oh, dear. *(Getting hurt) Oh, No! *(Getting hurt) You Maniac! *(Getting hurt) I hope Bart gets blamed for that. *(Getting hurt) That is assault, THAT IS ASSAULT! *(Getting hurt) Ow! *(Getting hurt) Ouch! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My hair! *(Getting hurt) Ow, come on! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my earings! *(Getting hurt) CURSE YOU BAM MARGERA! *(Getting hurt) I don't mean to be rude, but STEP ON IT!!!! *(Getting hurt) Hey those people have feelings. Marge Simpson *(Introduction) You got it. *(While grinding) Marge in charge! *(While grinding) No time for caution! *(While grinding) Easy... Easy! *(While grinding) (chuckles) Nice girls finish fast! *(While grinding) Steady, Marjory, steady. *(Getting hurt) (chuckles) I shouldn't enjoy that. *(Getting hurt) You couldn't follow a parade! *(Getting hurt) Why do you keep hitting everything? *(Getting hurt) Ow! My tushie! Whoo! *(Getting hurt) AAAAAAAAGH! *(Getting hurt) I hope they're alright. *(Getting hurt) Eh, I'll clean that up later *(Getting hurt) It was an accident. *(Getting hurt) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! *(Getting hurt) Look! No hands! *(Getting hurt) OH, MY GOODNESS! *(Getting hurt) Ice your wounds! *(Getting hurt) Are you blind? *(Getting hurt) Oh, my HEAVENS! *(Getting hurt) Son of a biscuit! *(Getting hurt) You do better next time! Possibility Nelson Muntz *(Introduction) Time for some mass destruction man! *(While grinding) Look out! *(While grinding) Adiós, dork! *(While grinding) That was pretty good... for a lamewad *(While grinding) So long dude rag. *(While grinding) Eh, I had better. *(While grinding) That ride was fine as fresh huckleberries. *(While grinding) Smell you later! *(Getting hurt) I taste blood! *(Getting hurt) I'll find you someday! *(Getting hurt) Are you coming on to me? *(Getting hurt) You're an Octowussy!! *(Getting hurt) You suck, man. *(Getting hurt) You suck! Ha-ha! *(Getting hurt) You drive like a granny *(Getting hurt) Smashy! Smashy! Otto Mann *(Introduction) Whoa dude, I'm glad you came along. *(Intorduction) Man this is gonna be wicked cool. *(While grinding) Oh yeah! *(While grinding) Dude, put the heavy metal to the petal!! *(While grinding) You're totally rock! *(While grinding) Whoa, man that was awesome. *(While grinding) Yeah! *(While grinding) Yeah! I totally rule! *(While grinding) ZEPPELIN RULES!!!! *(While grinding) Man, this is going to be wicked cool. *(While grinding) All right! *(While grinding) Awesome! *(While grinding) Rock on, dude! *(While grinding) This is way better than driving those stupid kids. *(While grinding) If I leave here tomorrow, Would you still remember me? *(Getting hurt) Whoops! *(Getting hurt) Whoa, where did that come from? *(Getting hurt) Whoa, that was the big one. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, spilled my pudding. *(Getting hurt) Oh no, my tapes! *(Getting hurt) Don't harsh my mellow man. *(Getting hurt) Oh man that sucks. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, see you around brother. *(Getting hurt) Chill out, you'll get there in time. *(Getting hurt) Watch your step. *(Getting hurt) Ohhh, I hate comin' down....... *(Getting hurt) Whoa, that is weak. *(Getting hurt) Uh oh! *(Getting hurt) What do you mean I've failed? Did I hit all or some? Professor Frink *(Introduction) Alright then! *(Introduction) Welcome fellow earthling! *(While grinding) Professor Frink rides again! *(While grinding) I love the pull of gravity in the morning. *(While grinding) Control limited! *(While grinding) Oh boy, I like this! *(While grinding) That was Frink-tastic If I say so myself! *(While grinding) Professor Frink, rides again! *(While grinding) Hey Hey! *(While grinding) Oh, that was incredible! *(While grinding) Oh, that was impressive! *(While grinding) Excelsior! *(Getting hurt) Skaters don't involved science. *(Getting hurt) My wife is going to kill me. *(Getting hurt) Oh dear the failure with the crying and the blaming and the calls to mommy! *(Getting hurt) OHHH, I didn't mean to hit a person!!! *(Getting hurt) That monkey is going to pay! *(Getting hurt) Hey! Watch it, buster! *(Getting hurt) Oh good Lord! *(Getting hurt) Ow, the collision, it hurts me! *(Getting hurt) Ow! that was my elbow! *(Getting hurt) Ow with the hurt thing! *(Getting hurt) Why you worthless hunk of junk! *(Getting hurt) You're a disgrace skaters everywhere! Krusty the Clown *(Introduction) Millions of children watch my show! Alright thousands! Okay dozens... *(Introduction) Time to make some moola! *(Introduction) Welcome friends! *(While grinding) Bingo! *(While grinding) This is too easy. *(While grinding) Hey hey! *(While grinding) This clown ain't fooling around. *(While grinding) Do I like THIS? *(Getting hurt) Ow! My shoes! *(Getting hurt) Hey, you paid by the day. *(Getting hurt) Careful don't sit on Mr. Teeny *(Getting hurt) Eat clown car jerks! *(Getitng hurt) Ahh! I can't feel my clown nose *(Getting hurt) AW CRAP! *(Getting hurt) What's a clown gotta do to get ahead these days? *(Getting hurt) My agent is SO fired. *(Getting hurt) Uh, what do I have to do to make you people happy? *(Getting hurt) Uh, I once nailed a groupie there. *(Getting hurt) Uh, maybe I should stick to my day job. *(Getting hurt) I SWEAR I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR DAUGHTER!! AND SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS EIGHTEEN!!!! *(Getting hurt) Great! I the worst skate ever since Jerry Lewis Chief Wiggum *(Introduction) Time to dish out some justice. Wiggum style! *(Introduction) Never fear. Chief Wiggum is around. *(Introduction) It's Wiggum time! *(Introduction) Official police business. I'll tell you where I'm going, but then I'd have to kill ya. *(While grinding) Ah Crime doesn't take a vacation, but I do. *(While grinding) See you around, dirt-bag. *(While grinding) Good thing I don't answer that 911 call. *(While grinding) Stay out from drugs, stay in school! Yada-yada-yada! *(While grinding) Nice Work Clancy! *(While grinding) You sure know how to speed. *(Getting hurt) SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my tushie. *(Getting hurt) That's a moving violation *(Getting hurt) Hey no fair... I was just getting warmed up. *(Getting hurt) Ow! Sat on my gun! *(Getting hurt) I don't think you know where you're going. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, that was a big one. *(Getting hurt) Sorry buddy, I just too slow! *(Getting hurt) I am outta here! *(Getting hurt) What's the big Idea! *(Getting hurt) Err, police business, move it. *(Getting hurt) Don't be alarmed. I'm a professional...badge...guy. *(Getting hurt) Help! Oh, God, I've fallen into the batter rack! *(Getting hurt) Smashy! Smashy! *(Getting hurt) Score one for Wiggum! *(Getting hurt) You hurt me feelings! Barney Grumble *(Introduction) Sure thing, madam president. BURP!!! *(Introduction) Last call. *(Introduction) Whoa, its my turn to skate already??! *(While grinding) BURP!!! *(While grinding) Yay, I won something!! ... What was it???? *(While grinding) Whoa, where do you come from. *(While grinding) Alright! *(While grinding) Hey, this isn't so hard. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, watch where you're going. *(Getting hurt) Oh, the world's gone crazy! *(Getting hurt) So much violence in the world today. *(Getting hurt) Ow! I going to barg now! *(Getting hurt) Sheesh. Why is everyone in such a rush? *(Getting hurt) Next time I'll do better, I promise. BURP!!! *(Getting hurt) NOOOOOOOO! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!!!! *(Getting hurt) Don't pressure me. *(Getting hurt) Uh oh, I think I ate a bug... *(Getting hurt) ARRRGH, WHERE'D THE GROUND GO?!?!?! *(Getting hurt) Whoopsie daisy! *(Getting hurt) Go back to your own planet! *(Getting hurt) Whooooaaa, I don't feel so good. *(Getting hurt) Why, you're DRUNKER THAN *I* AM!!!!! *(Getting hurt) Get us killed, why don'tcha? Groundskeeper Wille *(Introduction) Get ready for some big Willie style! *(While grinding) WHO'S WILLIE NOW?!?! *(While grinding) You never tangle with a greased Scotsman! *(While grinding) Never doubt a Scotsman. *(While grinding) Blame the haggis! *(While grinding) Sorry about the stink. Willie's been cleanin' out tha PUKE bucket! *(While grinding) Willie on the rise! *(Getting hurt) I'll cover your muckers! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my 6-pack! *(Getting hurt) Exactly Bravehart, aren't ya! *(Getting hurt) Oof!! Argh!! Oh!! Agh!! Uh!! Ah!! *(Getting hurt) Don't make me throw my caber at ya! *(Getting hurt) Don't make Willie angry! You wouldn't like Willie when he's angry! *(Getting hurt) The Scots have a word for you... CRAP! *(Getting hurt) I have brought disgrace upon my entire clan! *(Getting hurt) Uh, you didn't even get a Willie a chance! *(Getting hurt) You got to be kidding me. I'm just getting warmed up. *(Getting hurt) No tip?! Aye,a fellow Scot!! Abraham Simpson *(Introduction) Hot diggidy, let's go go go! *(Introduction) Hop in junior, times are wasting. *(While grinding) Hot diggidy) *(While grinding) Bye. Oh now I'm alone. Oh well. *(While grinding) How 'bout them apples? *(While grinding) What year is this? *(While grinding) Do you have my pills? *(While grinding) There's my pelvis! *(While grinding) Move it! I'm not dead yet! *(While grinding) Ah, I leprechaun. *(While grinding) Move it, milkshake! *(While grinding) Get out of my way! Every minute might be my last! *(While grinding) Back in my day, we called sandwiches 'Flat Freddy', it cost four playing cards a bite. *(Getting hurt) Look where you're goin' ya idiot! *(Getting hurt) You didn't think we'd make it, did ya? *(Getting hurt) This isn't fair! *(Getting hurt) Don't send me back to the home. *(Getting hurt) Would somebody tell me what just happened? *(Getting hurt) Damn teenagers. *(Getting hurt) Oh, did I do something wrong. *(Getting hurt) Please don't tell anyone I did this *(Getting hurt) Ow! My metal skull! *(Getting hurt) I don't know. *(Getting hurt) I'm lost? Aaaaah! *(Getting hurt) Well, I'm off to die now. *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm going to heaven! *(Getting hurt) Where are you taking me...To HELL!? Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *(Introduction) That is okay with me *(Introduction) Here we go *(Introduction) Another satisfied customer. *(While grinding) I having so much fun. *(While grinding) Vishnu here i come! *(While grinding) I am higher and a maharishi! *(While grinding) Your speediness will be rewarded in the next life *(While grinding) Hindu, coming through. *(While grinding) Oh, Shiva smiles on such behaviour. *(While grinding) 300 horses of convenient power! *(While grinding) Look out! My flesh is less resilient than it looks! *(While grinding) How are you this fine day? *(While grinding) I am a lean, mean, vindaloo machine! *(While grinding) Move it, cracker! *(Getting hurt) Ah, come on! Be chicken! *(Getting hurt) What are you trying to prove with this crazy skating? *(Getting hurt) Agh! I smashed my skull. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, no! *(Getting hurt) Your failure shames you... yes, you! *(Getting hurt) What in the hell were you thinking? *(Getting hurt) Ha! Clean up in Aisle One. *(Getting hurt) This is not good for my insurance. *(Getting hurt) What are you trying to prove with this crazy driving? *(Getting hurt) Thank you, come again. *(Getting hurt) Oh, get out of the way, silly pedestrian! *(Getting hurt) Looks like at the end of the road for Apu. *(Getting hurt) I feel like an untouchable. *(Getting hurt) I have brought shame to my family and my store. *(Getting hurt) Oh dear. *(Getting hurt) That was the worst trip I have ever been on. *(Getting hurt) I would not have flagged you down had I known of your slowness! *(Getting hurt) Thank you for not dodging! *(Getting hurt) Try this new health bar, made from entire chocolate. Moe Szyslak *(Introduction) And away we MOE! *(Introduction) God, you depress me. *(Introduction) You're coming with me. *(While grinding) Moe money, Moe money. *(While grinding) Another day, another money pile. *(While grinding) Adiós ya useless tool. *(While grinding) There ya go. *(While grinding) YOINK! *(While grinding) On the Moe. *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm getting a lot of brain swelling. *(Getting hurt) Alright, enough is enough. *(Getting hurt) Why do i always get the slow ones. Sheesh! *(Getting hurt) Newsflash - you suck! *(Getting hurt) Oh, come on! *(Getting hurt) I'LL SMASH YA SPINES!! *(Getting hurt) WHOOOAAAAHHH!!!! SWEET MOTHER OF MIKE!! *(Getting hurt) Ah, geez, I was just gonna get good at this. (sigh) *(Getting hurt) Ugh, everything I touch turns to CRAP... *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm gonna die lonely and ugly and dead... *(Getting hurt) I was born to fail. *(Getting hurt) Well, it's back to bartending for me. Ned Flanders *(Introduction) Ned Flanders at your service. *(Introduction) Oooh Ned Flanders can't wait! *(Introduction) Hi diddly ho-neighbor! *(While grinding) Slow and steady wins the race! *(While grinding) Hold on tight friend. *(While grinding) Score one for old Neddy. *(While grinding) I CAN FLY! Temporarily. *(While grinding) You have a nice day now. *(While grinding) That was fa diddly ask, thanks a lot! *(While grinding) Woo-ho, that was quick. *(While gridning) Okely-dokely! *(Getting hurt) Oh, dear GOD, what have I DONE??? *(Getting hurt) Not to worry, next time I'll sure do better. *(Getting hurt) Well, sure, Neddy, that wasn't so bad, was it? *(Getting hurt) Oww. *(Getting hurt) Friend, I don't think you're doing to last too long out here skating like that. *(Getting hurt) Oh dear, Neddy's late! Oh well. Reverend Lovejoy *(Introduction) Come and ride in the Lord's chariot. *(Introduction) Time to make some filthy, FILTHY money! *(Introduction) Welcome to the Kingdom of God. *(Introduction) Sounds good to me. *(While grinding) Repent your sins and ride with God friend! *(While grinding) Oh that's super. *(While grinding) Verily I say unto thee... GOTCHA! *(While grinding) Alright then. *(While grinding) I'm soaring the Angels *(While grinding) ...And which they entered forth into the world and they were happy. *(While grinding) I am truly up but chosen one. *(While grinding) Go in peace my child! *(Getting hurt) And another one joins the (ahem) Kingdom of Heaven... *(Getting hurt) Oh dear God! What have I done? *(Getting hurt) Lords and Patience BUT IT DO NOT! *(Getting hurt) May the Good Lord forgive you, BECAUSE I WON'T!!! *(Getting hurt) That was the worst skating I have ever seen! MAY YOU BURN IN HELL!!! *(Getting hurt) Do not worry my child. *(Getting hurt) Don't worry about it my fair child. *(Getting hurt) Hey watch were your going! *(Getting hurt) Have no fear, GOD will protect us! *(Getting hurt) They rest in peace. *(Getting hurt) Lord, what have I done to offend thee? Snake Jailbird *(Introduction) Alright, let's row! *(Introduction) Let's go dude! *(Introduction) No problem dude. *(While grinding) Alright, time to pay up dude! *(While grinding) Yeah, chick love it when I do this. *(While grinding) Oh, yeah! Mindless destruction. *(While grinding) Bombs away! *(While grinding) Awesome! *(While grinding) This is so much better than being in prison. *(While grinding) One side, road-hog dude! *(While grinding) Whoa, dude! *(While grinding) Totally, awesome! *(While grinding) I love the smell of gasoline and horny *(Getting hurt) This is so shame! *(Getting hurt) Dude, you'd better not have break my skateboard! *(Getting hurt) Oh, like, NO! *(Getting hurt) Dude, you're more reckless than me. *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm going to mess you up. *(Getting hurt) Dude! You are, like, SO dead!! *(Getting hurt) Hey! That's totally not supposed to happen! *(Getting hurt) This town is going to pay for this... *(Getting hurt) You totally suck! *(Getting hurt) Dude, be careful with your skating! *(Getting hurt) Not cool, Dude!! *(Getting hurt) Bummer, I was so getting in the groove! *(Getting hurt) Bummer, be careful! Bumbleman Man Comic Book Guy *(Introduction) Behold, the new improve skater! *(Introduction) Silence Tony Hawk, there's a new skater in town!! *(While grinding) WARP SPEED!! *(While grinding) I need full impulse power! *(While grinding) I am the best skater ever since Batman. *(While grinding) Look out below! *(While grinding) That ride was adequate! *(Getting hurt) Worst, video game ever! *(Getting hurt) Worst, skating, ever! *(Getting hurt) Worst, trip, ever! *(Getting hurt) Worst, Tony Hawk, ever! *(Getting hurt) I hope I LAND on something I HATE! *(Getting hurt) We don't have deflector shields, you know. *(Getting hurt) Direct hit! I need more power! *(Getting hurt) I spilled my Squishee! *(Getting hurt) You are a classic fool. *(Getting hurt) Oh, thanks a lot, Mr "I-Can't-Walk-Without-Hurting-Someone!" Edna Krabappel *(Introduction) Ugh, I've has enough of those kids. *(Getting hurt) Bart Simpson needs a detention for this! *(Getting hurt) you sure skate better than Seymour! *(Getting hurt) I could get Bart Simpson an F+. *(Getting hurt) Thanks a lot! *(Getting hurt) mmm you're skating gets a D-minus. Ralph Wiggum *(Introduction) Wait for Ralph. *(Intorduction) I choo, choo, choose you. *(Introduction) Ralph Wiggum is a next skater in the world! *(While grinding) Ralph Ralph Ralph! Ralph Ralph Ralph! *(While grinding) When the doctor said i didn't have worms anymore. That was the happiest day of my life. *(While grinding) It's OK I'm not good at things either. Miss Hoover says I'll get used to it. *(While grinding) Go banana. *(While grinding) I like coconuts! *(While grinding) When I grow up, I wanna be a next Tony Hawk! *(While grinding) WHOA!!! *(While grinding) Yay, look at me! I am Steve Caballero. *(While grinding) I like Andrew Reynolds! *(While grinding) Look out Lisa, Ralph in Charge! *(Wihle grinding) Wee, I'm like a little birdy! *(Getting hurt) I just made an uh-oh. *(Getting hurt) I bit my tongue! *(Getting hurt) I bent my Wookie!! *(Getting hurt) The doctor said I won't have any nosebleeds if I stuck my finger up my nose. *(Getting hurt) Chicken legs are scary. *(Getting hurt) Skating is dangerous! *(Getting hurt) Ralph in Danger! *(Getting hurt) Ralph alert! Ralph alert! *(Getting hurt) I spilled my urine! *(Getting hurt) My teeth came out. *(Getting hurt) I'm scared. *(Getting hurt) Ow my beautiful Face. *(Getting hurt) My tummy doesn't like your skating. *(Getting hurt) Fireworks make my ears yowl. *(Getting hurt) My daddy's gonna put you in jail, bye. *(Getting hurt) You're a stupid head who's stupid. *(Getting hurt) Now we're lost! (cries) *(Getting hurt) Maybe Bart teaches me next time on how to skate! *(Getting hurt) Help! You're hitting my special area! (crying) Milhouse Van Houston *(Getting hurt) Ow, I can't see without my glasses. Seymour Skinner *(While grinding) Bravo. *(While grinding) Whoa, that certainly was a big one. *(Getting hurt) That was simply awful, simply awful! *(Getting hurt) My mother is going to killed me! *(Getting hurt) My Superintendent going to fire me! *(Getting hurt) You need to listen to punctuality. *(Getting hurt) I can't approve of your recklessness, but we got here fast *(Getting hurt) Hmph, Now I'm tardy. *(Getting hurt) Are you kidnapping me? *(Getting hurt) Next time i'll take the bus. Mayor Quimby *(Introduction) Thank you good citizen. *(Introduction) This is the Mayor of Springfield! *(While grinding) I need to be careful! *(While grinding) Whoa! *(While grinding) Vote Quimby. *(Getting hurt) You Idiot! *(Getting hurt) Stop you idiot! *(Getting hurt) What's the big idea? *(Getting hurt) You're a disgrace, Vote Quimby. *(Getting hurt) That was so slow I'm going to have my bodyguard beat you severely! *(Getitng hurt) That was very stupid! *(Getitng hurt) I am now the worst skater of all time under my Mayor of Spirngfield in Power. *(Getting hurt) This is the worst that I ever done since I ride along with Bill Clinton. *(Getting hurt) Ouch! I don't wanna lose my pens! *(Getting hurt) That's it i'm suing every skater about my actions! Charles Montgomery Burns *(Introduction) I'll be watching you. *(Introduction) You choose me, ha-ha, excellent! *(While grinding) Times is money! *(While grinding) Confound your impudence! *(While grinding) Excellent *(While grinding) Ha-ha! Who's wearing the cat's pajamas now? *(While grinding) Whoa there! *(While grinding) Forget Homer Simpson, I am the king! *(While grinding) Smithers with be proud. *(Getting hurt) Just what do you think you're doing? *(Getting hurt) Watch where you're going, you brain-dead moron! *(Getting hurt) How dare you defy me. *(Getting hurt) You'll regret this! *(Getting hurt) What's the meaning of this?? *(Getting hurt) Come on. Come on! WHILE WE'RE YOUNG! *(Getting hurt) What in Blazes? *(Getting hurt) I won't forget this. *(Getting hurt) Mock my words. *(Getting hurt) You're only prolonging the inevitable, my friend. *(Getting hurt) I haven't felt this much pep since the night I cold-cocked Calvin Coolidge. *(Getting hurt) Blast your eye to Hades! *(Getting hurt) Get that rid of the rattle-trap out of my sight! *(Getting hurt) You have any idea who's was responsible for this? *(Getting hurt) Please don't do that again! *(Getting hurt) Blast! Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Xbox Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Fox Interactive Category:Activision